valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Relena Training Event!/@comment-86.142.127.75-20170225131958/@comment-29474392-20170225215833
I guess I'm having especially good rng this event. And from experiencing other events where my rng isn't so good, I can see why it's a problem. Maybe Mynet should have kept the jackpot feature to EH to counter this? That usually evens thigns out a bit in EH when you're on a bad run. I am a mostly free player. I usually buy 10 keys in Relena's Challenge to try to reach t100. For me, it's not a big expense. Only about $8.00. I've done the same this event and I've had enough cards to make 1 LR Relena and only need 1 more passion Ur and 1 more passion SR Chimry to get the second. And the materials to make a second SR Relena. I have 1 of the sturdy keys I bought left and am able today to just stockpile keys for tomorrow. Of course my rng tomorrow might be truly horrible, but that's always the risk with this game. This event reminds me a bit of when I first began, and would grind away until the last minute just to try to fill those remaining FAW hearts. It's a bit stressful when the cards you want haven't dropped but kind of exciting too. I'm not sure whether I would have been able to get the cards I've managed without those extra keys. Some of the f2p that haven't bought any extra keys this event would be able to make better comment there. But say an old player wants to reach t100, they'd have to have stockpiled swords and shoes to get there. Maybe if these events become regular, we'll just know to save enough jewels to stockpile brittle keys. For me, this event is definately easier than one of the Bounty Hunts. I needed to use a lot of extra resources there and went through all the jewels I'd saved to get Cleo. I also did a lot of grinding (that wasn't particularly stimulating or fun). This event I worked hard the first couple of days, but now I'm barely playing and I like not having to rank. And I've had so much fun putting together teams for AEH+. I would have had even more fun if I'd been able to change my teams after mid key. I do think this event will have to be worked on a bit if VC doesn't want to lose players. So many aren't playing and I can see why. How discouraging for someone who's finally got the right cards for a normal EH to be able to get nothing out of this but an UR card that's cute, but can't be evolved. Sure, there's Herb Wing, which is very nice but they can only grind for her on light day. And how about the players used to getting the event GUR's each time, to suddenly have that LR dangling just out of reach. That was cruel. An EH like this might be really interesting during an event where we could farm as many keys as we liked.